Handle with Ed
Handle with Ed 'is a fan-made episode of ''Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, Jimmy gets his retainer removed and the Eds must make sure he gets no more injuries to his mouth. Plot The Eds open up a scam involving a game of fetch. Edd questions how this would work, so Eddy throws a ball and Ed chases it pretending to be a dog. He wounds up breaking down his door. Sarah is seen inside, along with Jimmy missing his trademark retainer. Not able to recognize him, Ed attacks the "stranger" before being pulled away by his sister. Edd and Eddy discover Jimmy's breakthrough with glee. Jimmy tells them that his retainer was finally removed, but he must go the day without damaging his teeth or he'll have to wear it again. Sarah entrusts the Eds to ensure nothing bad happens to Jimmy, before leaving for a ballet lesson. Eddy asks Jimmy if he wants to show off his new teeth and the boy happily responds yes. Soon Eddy makes customers (in this case Jonny) pay a quarter to see the new Jimmy. Just nearby in the park, Jimmy shows off his fixed teeth to Kevin, Nazz and Rolf. Ed sells balloons for the occasion. Eddy calls him over, so he tells Jimmy to hold the balloons until he returns. Unfortunately, Jimmy begins floating into the air. The Eds realize this and chase after him, as he is likely to be injured in the process. As Jimmy calls for help, the balloons pop one by one and send him lower. Edd sees that he is headed for a fenced yard with a large rottweiler sleeping in it. Upon climbing the fence, Edd and Eddy blow on the remaining balloons and manage to float Jimmy over the yard. Now they must leave before the dog wakes up, which it does when Ed pokes it with a stick. The Eds get viciously mauled by the dog as a result. Jimmy continues floating and more balloons pop. It isn't long before he is down to one balloon, which pops right over a certain trailer. Jimmy falls through the roof and finds himself surrounded by The Kankers. The Eds eventually arrive and realize they must do something. Inside the trailer, the Kankers are seen rubbing Jimmy with sponges in a tub. Edd rings their doorbell, posing as a delivery man, to distract them. Ed and Eddy sneak inside to haul Jimmy away in the tub. Suddenly, Eddy sees that the Kankers have a jawbreaker, so he grabs it. However, this makes Ed lose his balance. The tub rolls out the door with the Eds and Jimmy hanging on. Managing to escape the Kanker's wrath, they enter the forest. Ed runs on top of the tub to keep it rolling. Edd scolds Eddy for ruining the plan, but Eddy prepares to bite on the jawbreaker he stole. He ends up breaking his teeth and the jawbreaker rolls away. Edd sees a rocky wall ahead and tries to make Ed stop rolling the tub. Unfortunately, they all crash into it. Later, Jimmy is seen in a full-body cast, wearing his retainer once again. Sarah sits by his side to cheer him up. Despite the injuries, Jimmy smiles with the fact that he isn't alone in this situation. Elsewhere in the cul-de-sac, Kevin and Rolf laugh at Eddy because he is now wearing a retainer. Edd says that he must only wear it for a week until his teeth heal. Ed uses the retainer as a makeshift train track for his toy train. Memorable quotes Trivia *When Eddy breaks his teeth, Ed repeats one of his lines from Here's Mud in Your Ed. Category:Fan-Fiction Category:Fan-Fiction Episodes Category:Episodes